Display systems which output linearly polarized light (such as LCDs or filtered TFEL displays) cannot be used in avionics or automotive applications while the viewer is also wearing linearly polarized lenses such as sunglasses. If not aligned with the transmission axis of the polarized lenses, the linearly polarized light from the display is attenuated by the linearly polarized lenses. This can result in lowered display brightness and visibility, and even complete obscuration of the display.
As a result, manufacturers and users of avionics and automotive displays are forced to make a choice between wearing linearly polarized glasses for improved glare reduction, or using the latest technology which is based upon polarization optics. With the increased demand for use of LCDs in both automotive and avionics applications, this presents a significant problem for current and future display systems.